kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barrelcactusaddict
Double-spacing Please stop putting two spaces at the beginning of sentences. One space is enough. Thank you, NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 21:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, I just got this message now, so it's good. Got it for future reference. : Thank you, : Barrelcactusaddict (talk) 21:02, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Barrelcactusaddict You're good... Hi! I've noticed that you've done a lot for the List of Glitches page...and I want to ask you a question...; how exactly do you perform these Glitches? Something intentional/unintentional or something you base off of a website? Because, I can tell you, I have went through KNiD and KaTAM numerous times and have not run into any of those glitches (of course, neither was I searching for them)! Please don't misinterpret this, as I am not calling you a liar. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : No problem! I discover (unintentionally and intentionally), practice, and explore these glitches as I play the games directly on my GBA SP system (incidentally, these are my only two games: I thus quickly get bored of normal gameplay and try to push the limits of my skill. Or, I'll experiment utilizing the games' various functions ((like using the "Start" button during Boss battles)), and that's often how I run into the glitches); I use no emulators or anything of the kind (I have no clue how to, anyway). I discover and perform the glitches just as I record them under the List of Glitches page. As far as I can tell (via Google searches), the glitches I've recorded and record onto Kirby Wiki (excluding the one that I re-described from the K&TAM section) are completely original; in other words, *if they're found on other sites, they've likely been copied off this wiki. I haven't recorded/reported these glitches anywhere else except on paper for reference. There are, of course, tons of even more spectacular glitches that have already been discovered and recorded by others; I have no desire to be dishonest: I never publish something already recorded with intent to claim it as the original (hence the reference to the one glitch I've re-described, "Kirby's Friends' Long-lasting Hats"; this is also referred to on my User Page). *If my recorded glitches are out there on the Web in one form or another before I've posted them here, I can honestly say I had no idea of their existence. : Thank you for your questions, and I hope I've answered them to your satisfaction. : P.S. That's an awesome customized signature! He's such a wimp without his mask! : Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 20:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hoshi no Kaabii Episodes? Incidentally, I can't bear all the accents, script changes, and scene cuts of the English-dubbed version! By any chance, does anyone know where one can find the Japanese episodes, 1-100 (or at least Season 2), subbed in English? Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Just thought I'd let you know, but it would be better if you posted this elsewhere, like a blog or some other user's talk page. The only reason I saw this was because you told me that you answered my question (that is, if this is Barrelcactusaddict posting). Perhaps you could surf around on Ebay to see if any Japanese/American sellers are selling DVDs on the original episodes. I'm sure those DVDs have subs. You could also try Youtube...but I don't think anyone has uploaded all 'the episodes you are looking for, and neither are they subbed. Im sure if you looked around hard enough though, you may find them. Hope I helped, Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ach! I forgot to add my signature: that's the second time now. Thanks for reminding me! But yeah, I've seen that eBay doesn't have anything; however, YouTube does have all the originals posted, but subbed only up to episode 72: StarFumu has all these uploaded on her channel, and they are truly hilarious! Her collaborators' subbing rate has slowed to a standstill, but oh well. I really do appreciate your help. I think I just might have to learn a foreign language! Yup, the series is that good!! : ) ::: Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::What's with everyone watching the Japanese version only? Sure the English one's a tad kiddie, but it's worth it to hear Dedede's accent. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's just the accents that bother me in the English dub. I do like it that they took out the occasional foul language out of the original script. I just think Meta Knight and Nightmare sound much more serious and/or menacing in the original than in the English version. It's pretty silly how they call that one Demon Beast "Chilidog" when its supposed to be a very serious episode! I don't know, I watched the original series and just couldn't get used to the English version is all. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 12:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Worth hearing Dedede's accent, but not worth hearing Sword Knight's incoherent gibberish. Nightmare...well, I guess he sounds kinda goofy, right? This is actually really funny...they banned the "violent" scenes in the dub, but now you have some kids' shows that have guys firing guns at each other (*cough* Regular Show *cough*). They should've tried that ten years ago. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 00:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's good that they removed the language, but taking out scenes and all that: it practically makes the English dub a spin-off of the good-old show. But Nightmare, yup, you just can't take him seriously in the English version. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 01:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Mmm. The language, I could've sworn, was only in a few episodes. Knuckle Joe seems to be the potty mouth in most episodes. Actually, I have re-listened to Nightmare's voice. He sounds like a big creeper. Anyway, on those episodes, you could just send messages to StarFumu. That would probably get her uploading the original episodes again. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I would suppose language content its also subjective to the translation of Japanese to English. There is an episode w/ an Escargon robot that runs into a wall and is audibly heard to say the "F" word in English; I just found that episode yesterday and I was simply shocked: it was on StarFumu's channel, but, however, she made it perfectly clear that an unrelated team had done the subbing. I would think the Japanese wording of the foul language could be interpreted differently to be toned down, so I suspect translations vary. Her team doesn't seem to have any severe language in the translations, which I am grateful for. ::::::Ha ha ha, you're right! Nightmare certainly fits that description: always creepily standing there in a corridor while his subordinate, Customer Service, is spying on everybody. The sunglasses certainly don't help either! ::::::I'm pretty sure she has all 100 episodes up, but someone on her subbing team had resigned: so, sadly, it's come to a standstill. ::::::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 13:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Help With A Glitch Hey! I personally would just like to thank you for all the work you have done for the glitches section. I remember when I first came here: that list was essentially... well, empty. Also, not many of the glitches were well-written or had information on how to do them. One glitch I would like to see performed, however, is "Kirby's Death". That one glitch in Air Ride. There seems to be no video on it, and I can't find any in-game images for it anywhere. If you have that game, could you perhaps test it out? You seem the most qualified for it. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you! I too figured it was a section in need of some addition and revision; by chance, I've gradually come up with plenty of additions, so why not?. As to the "Kirby's Death" glitch, I'm afraid I don't own or have access to that particular game title; I actually only have Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. I suppose I may be considered somewhat of an authority on these two games' glitches, but there really are a ton of other cool Kirby titles out there that I too would love to explore. I'll bet someone will come up with a video eventually, though. : Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 19:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I see. Everytime I type it up in youtube or google images it comes up with poorly, POORLY, drawn fanart or violent pictures. On youtube, there's just a bunch of ridiculous "Lets Play" videos. Thank you for your time! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think the best way to figure this out would be to find out whom submitted that particular glitch and see if he/she could possibly tack on a video recording of it. :::: Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 13:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, what you are suggesting could take some time... however, I'm up for that task. Let's see if this glitch is valid or not...! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 00:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature I've got loads of free time on my hands, so... want a signature? I've got plenty of cool ideas of my own that I'll never get around to using. Or you could just tell me what to make. Though the former is preferred. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 18:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! That would be much appreciated! What have you invented so far? : Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 00:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Genuine NerdyBoutKirby signature, on the house. I hope you're satisfied with something you knew nothing about: :::::::::Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... :I assume you know to copy it in Source mode and paste it into your preferences (top right-hand corner). I'm thinkin' of making myself a new sig soon... Fat Tiff is running out o' steam. Have a good night! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 03:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Ha! The hunter has become the hunted... and boy are they mad about the Zebesian Space Pirates' animal cruelty. Thanks! Boy, looking on Source mode is like looking into a bucket of pea gravel... it's really confusing! As for me, I'm a very "visual" person. I forgot to mention it! I just got my new concept art uploaded yesterday. ::Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 00:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::...But you do know how to use it, right? NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I had to experiment a bit, but I finally figured it out. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 12:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) PIN I see you own Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This is impossible, but you didn't happen to keep the game's instruction manual and/or box, did you? Or any scrap of paper that came with it? Please tell me. I'm trying to "register my game's PIN code" to gain access to KNiD official artwork, but I don't have any PIN codes of the sort. I've tried Google searches, but to no avail. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : I must admit I don't have its manual or original packaging. I do, however, have the manual, ads, and original packaging for Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. I'm sorry to disappoint. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 14:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Nice work on the list of glitches! : Thank you! I don't think there are too many glitches left to find in my two Kirby games, but I'm really surprised at how many there are! With Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, going around freezing the Boss' sprites is now automatically engrained in me every time I battle them: it's really funny w/ Meta Knight! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 16:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) About Glitches You spend a lot of time finding and writing about glitches. Good work! However, when naming or writing about them, please don't express personal opinion (e.g. "epic battle"). Also, name them for what they are, not just a clever name -- "Dedede's Faceplant = a Vanishing Ability Star," for example. It feels... out of the ordinary reading personalized titles like that. Finally, refrain from describing Dedede as "DeDeDe," "Triple-D," "penguin," etc. Keep up the good glitches. I hope you heed my advice. Maybe go through the KNiD and KatAM sections and revise? Just a thought. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 20:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : 'Kay. I'll see what I can do. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 16:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC) : Finished editing both sections. I hope it's satisfactory. In one episode, Customer Service actually refers to King Dedede as "Triple-D" and in the Japanese version, Escargon refers to the wandering Pengys as some of the King's "relatives": that's why I felt they would work, since the references actually exist. But yes, when I report glitches I do it enthusiastically, and I can see how my recordings of the glitches get to be somewhat unproffessional at times. I am sorry about that: you're right, a "list" really is (and should be) more technical than it is creative. As it is, I don't think there are too many non-TAS glitches left to be found in my two GBA titles; I'll see what more I can find. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 21:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Good work. I wish you the best. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 22:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 14:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) So Long KNiDL & K&tAM! I feel I have gotten all the normal glitches that can be had out of these two games, and I am selling the whole kit. I've had a good long run going and I've been getting pretty bored with the two... even after a week of not playing 'em. GBA SP system, case, earbuds and adapter, AC adapter, and games are all out onto eBay now in a nice little bundle! That's pretty much it for my reporting and recording of glitches, I think; that's not to say I don't think Hoshi no Kaabii has the nicest videogame franchise out there, though! There's always room for grammar edits throughout articles, so it's not like I won't be busy. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 22:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) About your Knight... Hey! I saw your Knight on your user page! I personally think it's a pretty cool design! My Knight's were never much a variation of the main Meta Knight himself...*sigh* Oh well. Also, I saw that little postword thing you put in...is it necessary to have put in the overall design and color scheme and who it belonged to? I mean, if anything you did base your OC off of an actual Kirby source, but its not like you re-created every facet and other thing of the original design. Its just my opinion anyway, so please don't let this bug you too much. At least if the HAL bigwigs come here looking for copyright theft you can plead innocence! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 00:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Yeah, I'd rather be safe and prepared than take any unecessary risks: credit must be given where credit's due, and Nintendo really deserves it. Oh, and Radiant Knight, I just had to think of some kind of off-beat design for his faceplate. Yup, I thought I'd try and make more of his face shown than only seeing a pair of dark eyes glaring out through a slit! One thing I did forget was to make the hilt of his blade a golden color: I can't remember why I colored it black. But, even the slightest difference in the design off Meta Knight's is a valid Knight in my opinion; after all, a Star Warrior is a Star Warrior. That would be great if you shared some more of your concepts, too, in addition to your Profile's picture! : Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 14:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: I suppose your right then! It is better to always be safe (in fact, now that I remember it I used to put disclaimers on the back of my old comics saying non-original characters belonged to HAL...you know, just in case they happened to find it!) Yeah, I did the same thing with the slit things with some of my re-designs of my characters though. As such, one notable thing is my profile picture. I kind of gave Meta Kirby a ninja-esque garb to wear rather than traditional armor. Some of my concepts though, huh? Well, I dont have a scanner...so unfortunately I would have to create images in paint. Its not that I'm not good in Paint, it'd just be different. (I accidentely created a stir-up in the process of this though...) ::: Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 19:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Thanks! Yup, it really isn't a terribly comfortable feeling knowlingly making one's self legally vulnerable. You're quite right about Meta Kirby: your Star Warrior wouldn't need armor because he'd be much faster without it... much faster than that millennia-old ball of blue fluff clunking around in a couple pound's worth of metal! That's another thing: personally, I find it odd that Kirby's species is so small; I always pictured Kirby at around knee-height. As for my art, I decided to draw by hand and used a digital camera to capture it and upload it (incidentally, that's also how I got my unfortunately-low-quality screenshots); I've personally found using Paint to be an extremely challenging means to come up with a non-angular portrait. Everybody is especially talented at using their particular methods, and that can result in all kinds of great and unique artwork! :::: Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 20:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, theoretically Kirby himself is 8 inches tall...I'd say thats actually pretty tall for someone like himself. Meta Knight was even taller than Kirby at one point (in the anime and some games, or so I've heard) Also, thats what most of my friends say about Paint being hard to use. We had this thing back at school where I go where we had to do this thing with Paint...make some kinda slide show thing. Needless to say, I not only realized that I was actually pretty darn good at paint, but that the other kids had a hard time understanding the concept of drawing limbs and making heads proportional to the body. Yes, though, angles are hard to do in paint. I've attempted to do so (mainly by using Kirby as he's the easiest thing to draw) and each attempt has failed. I wasnt even close! A little side note about my OC's is that I usually design them based on their attitude and skills. Meta Kirby is fast and nimble, not to mention quick to think, which is why he has those garbs. :::::: Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: While I was reading, I just thought one could also say, "Needlous to say..."! It's true, drawing things to proportion requires lots of practice, unless one has a ruler and a sheet spelling out specific dimensions. It's '''far more challenging using a computer, instead of freehanding something; I once tried drawing out a Meta Knight portrait, but to get it right, it took me over 6 hours on Paint: heh, even then it was silly to look at! ::::::: Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 14:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: : Hah! I guess all that KNiD ''and ''KATAM playing kind of hardwired your brain, huh? Speaking about that, I hope you have good fortunes in selling off your wares, and getting more Kirby games so you can shame HAL by finding glitches! You might have a harder time with the Wii ones though, I was once informed HAL put massive amounts of Raid in their games so bugs dont appear. I dont think I quite trust that concept though... : Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Raid, yeah that wouldn't be good for software, hardware, or any kind of ware! Also, thank you for your best wishes. I'm not sure these recent games and systems have much glitches left in 'em at all; however, it's always worth a Shotzo!! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 23:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yup! Well, its not like you can freeze a game by ejecticing the cartridge because...well, you know, most of the newer games dont have cartridges! Although, if you have the necessary funds, I would reccomend you try DS glitches with KSSU, Mass Attack, Squeak Squad, ''and ''Canvas Curse. Those would seem the best candidates for performing more glitches! Nice pun. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 00:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Thanks! I don't think I'd ever get a Wii, but the four DS titles are definite candidates! I have always been partial to Super Mario 64 DS, but we'll see what the future holds! Portable gaming devices are the better in my opinion. Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 19:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I'm picking up a DS Lite w/ Kirby Super Star Ultra. This should be an interesting game for sure: so much variety, so many games in one! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 19:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) A New Generation Nice! If I were you, I would expand off of the list we already have. Like, perform them yourself and see if there are any other variables to them, such as...well, I dont know why I'm telling you this your already a pro! I would add to the List of Glitches myself, but I'm too afraid to delete all my data. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that's kind! I wouldn't consider myself a pro, though; I could see this on the GBA games, but yup, this'll be the first time I play this game, so I don't think I'll be able to make many additions for some time. There's always someone more skilled out there, but I like to contribute what I can. Most of the glitches I found were done on 100% complete save files, so I'll bet you can find a bunch without starting over! Definitely though, I'll not be removing and replacing anybodys' reported glitches in any case (some of my submitted ones are insanely rare, so I figure just about any glitch reported here has got to be valid); I feel that no matter what, anyone will discover glitches for any of the titles eventually, even if it's just one (especially with the newer and newer titles always coming out). Hm, I can remember deleting old save files and starting over: it was always refreshing for a little while, but then I'd always think, "Boy, I regret starting this file over - this game just drags on and on!". I think it'd be nice to be able to forget how a game went, and start it over again like it was a new experience... Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 16:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you on the forgetting how games went part. Games that have long story lines or where you can upgrade your character, and then being forced to restart are a real pain in the butt. While transferring some data to one of my game consoles, most of my data on all my games got deleted so I had to restart them all over again. I wasn't happy after that! -_- Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New System, New Games, New Glitches... I just got a Nintendo 3DS XL!! I've got numerous Kirby titles downloaded onto it. I've discovered a glitch and just now recorded it in 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure; those older games are riddled with 'em! 3D games... exciting! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 16:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : I'm so excited! I got Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''the other day, and boy is it a fun game! The one part I am disappointed with is that in ''Kirby Fighters, the Normal-leveled CPU(s) are really difficult to beat, and I've only beaten the hardest CPUs (level 5-star) a handful of times. It really is like a Smash Bros. ''game with items, hazards, a "Story Mode" of sorts, and mid-air/ground dodging and blocking. Story Mode is pretty great as it has a lot of similarities to ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land in music, graphics, and level design; I am quite impressed with this game. I still have yet to find a glitch, however! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 12:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC)